


Maybe

by eyelikeamagpie



Series: Bittersweet Symphony [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Heaven Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Wordcount: 100-500, Yiruma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyelikeamagpie/pseuds/eyelikeamagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long time, Heaven was silent. </p><p>The Morningstar was gone. Lucifer had fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the piano piece 'Maybe' by Yiruma.
> 
> Main notes on the series idea can be found in the first fic in the series; Time Forgets.
> 
> Enjoy~

For the first time in a long time, Heaven was silent.

No song echoed through the halls, no laughter, no music. There was no reason for it.

The Morningstar was gone. Lucifer had fallen.

Time was immeasurable. Angels had no need to document its passing, and humans were still too primitive to have begun to try.

But time had passed since the loss of the Lightbringer, and a great deal of it. Yet still the halls were silent.

  
It was Gabriel that changed this.

He and his archangelic brothers — Michael and Raphael — had been hardest hit by the loss. They three along with Lucifer had been inseparable, a flock in their own right.

But it was Gabriel alone who finally took a stand.

In one of the grandest rooms of Heaven stood a pure white piano. It would be eons before humanity would create one of their own, but its sound would never be as clear and pristine as that of Heaven's.

It had been Lucifer's favourite.

Perhaps that was the reason that every angel paused in their mourning when they heard the first crystalline notes resonate from the instrument. It was not one of Lucifer's songs; no, they would never be heard in Heaven again. This was a new melody, played by the hands of the Messenger.

Michael and Raphael were at his side in a shift of reality, watching his fingers skate over the keys as though they had a thousand times before. The tune was warm, joyful, though sadness lurked beneath, as though the happiness was nothing more than a façade. Michael made as if to speak, and the sound became instantly defiant, strong and unwavering. This lasted for a time, before it tailed off once more, the sadness bared and raw within the tune.

  
All too soon, music melded seamlessly into silence again.

Gabriel didn't remove his fingers from the keys, though he felt the eyes on him.

“He's gone.”

With these words, he stood, turning to face his two remaining brothers.

“But we're not.”

A hand on each shoulder, linking them together as he spoke, beseeching them to understand.

“We're still here, and we're together.

And that's never going to change.”

 

He couldn't have known, then, that it was a lie.


End file.
